Mul-Zatah Monastery
thumbVorkommen: HiSec, LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner (aber kein T3 Cruiser) Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Name: Mul-Zatath Monastery Besonderheit: Site despawnt wenn niemand mehr drin ist Popup: The Mul-Zatath Monastic order has for a long time maintained close links with Omir Sarikusa and the Bloodraider Covenant. The order is considered by most law enforcement agents to pose a limited threat to security since they seem to keep to themselves for the most part. They are however notoriously intolerant of trespassers near their Monasteries and it is not advisable to approach lightly armed. '' ''DED Threat Assessment: Risky (4 of 10) '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Mul-Zatah Monastery 1 Popup: ''The gates of the Mul-Zatath are fiercely guarded by a small contingency of monastic knights. Erste Gruppe *3 Blood Heavy Missile Batteries *2 Blood Light Missile Batteries *4 Blood Point Defense Batteries *2 Sentry Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider I) *2 Cruiser - Mul-Zatah Guardian (Corpum Priest/Sage) - NOS *3-4 Cruiser - MulZatah Knight (Corpum Arch Engraver/Arch Reaver) *1 Boss Cruiser (Mul-Zatah Gatekeeper) Die ganzen Raketenbatterien und Kanonen haben einen Annäherungsalarm, sie schiessen also nur, wenn man ihnen nahe kommt - was man aber unweigerlich früher oder später macht, wenn man zum Beschleunigungstor fliegt. Die Schiffe greifen an, sobald man irgendetwas beschiesst. Der Gatekeeper lässt ein 7th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen. Sein Salvage kann T2-Qualität erreichen. Blitz: Die Raketenbatterien und Kanonen müssen nicht abgeschossen werden, um das Beschleunigungstor zu entriegeln. Zweiter Abschnitt - Inner Sanctum thumb|Mul-Zatah Monastery - Inner Sanctum Popup: Limited information is available on the Inner Sanctum of the Mul-Zatath monasteries; and most of what is known is based on unreliable information from members of the order that have been captured in DED raids on Bloodraider strongholds. According to these cultists the Mul-Zatath engage in gruesome genetic research using Minmatar slaves legally purchased within the Amarr empire itself. The Minmatar Republic has repeatedly condemned this trade but so far with limited success. '' Die Mul-Zatah Guardians saugen das Cap recht fleissig leer - man sollte also Vorsicht walten lassen. '''Erste Gruppe' *24 Blood Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Sentry Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider I) *6 Blood Stasis Tower *21 Cruiser - Mul-Zatah Guardian (Corpum Priest/Sage) - NOS Wie schon im ersten Abschnitt haben die ganzen Raketenbatterien und Kanonen einen Annäherungsalarm (40 km), sie schiessen also nur, wenn man ihnen nahe kommt - was man aber unweigerlich früher oder später macht, wenn man zum Inner Sanctum fliegt. Die Schiffe greifen an, sobald man irgendetwas beschiesst. 'Blitz: '''Es empfiehlt sich, wenn möglich, das Inner Sanctum aus bis zu 45km Entfernung (außerhalb der Reichweite der meisten Batteries/Cannons) zu beschießen, den Container des Sanctums zu bookmarken, auszuwarpen und nach wenigen Minuten wieder einzuwarpen. So spart man sich den für manche doch recht ordentlichen Damage und einiges an Zeit. Das Inner Sanctum lässt ein 8th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen sowie eventuell ein oder zwei Corpum C-Type Faction Module. Wie bei DED-klassifizierten Komplexen üblich, gibt es hier ''keine Chance auf eine Eskalation Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site